candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Peppermint Party
- | characters = Tiffi, Mr. Toffee, Mr. Yeti, Misty, Bubblegum Troll, Allen, Mummy, Minty, Cherry Baroness, Hilda, Liquorice Cat, and Odus | champion = Delicious DJ | released = | difficulty = Medium | previous = Festive Forest | previous2 = Festive-Forest.png | next = Mount Chocolympus | next2 = Mount-Chocolympus.png }} Story Tiffi and other characters are counting for New Year! New things *Nothing new is added. Levels It dials the difficulty spectrum several steps, as it contains an abundance of easy levels. This episode contains level 1413, a level that is currently considered to be the hardest level in the game to earn three stars according to many players. | hard = 1 | very hard = 0 | insanely hard = 0 | variable = 0 }} Gallery Story= EP95_Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1401 Reality.png|Level 1401 - |link=Level 1401 Level 1402 Reality.png|Level 1402 - |link=Level 1402 Level 1403 Reality.png|Level 1403 - |link=Level 1403 Level 1404 Reality.png|Level 1404 - |link=Level 1404 Level 1405 Reality.png|Level 1405 - |link=Level 1405 Level 1406 Reality.png|Level 1406 - |link=Level 1406 Level 1407 Reality.png|Level 1407 - |link=Level 1407 Level 1408 Reality.png|Level 1408 - |link=Level 1408 Level 1409 Reality.png|Level 1409 - |link=Level 1409 Level 1410 Buffed.png|Level 1410 - |link=Level 1410 Level 1411 Reality.png|Level 1411 - |link=Level 1411 Level 1412 Reality.png|Level 1412 - |link=Level 1412 Level 1413 Reality.png|Level 1413 - |link=Level 1413 Level 1414 Reality.png|Level 1414 - |link=Level 1414 Level 1415 Reality.png|Level 1415 - |link=Level 1415 |-| Champion title= Delicious DJ.png|Champion title|link=Delicious DJ Episode 95 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 95 completed! (Mobile).png |-| Icon= Peppermintparty.png|Episode icon Trivia This is the first episode about New Year's Day. In addition, it is a gap of exactly 1,200 levels, or 80 episodes since Sweet Surprise. **This is the first episode released on mobile in 2016. In addition, it is released when the whole Earth is in 2016 (about 13:00 UTC, as there are no UTC-13 zones). *This episode celebrates the colour bomb. Ironically, the first level is a candy order level which requires a large number of colour bombs (similar to level 1230). *the episode was released exactly on New Year's Day on mobile *All ingredient levels in this episode require only cherries, not hazelnuts, to be brought down. *This episode contains the highest number of levels having four candy colours, with seven. *This episode breaks the trend of having very hard or insanely hard levels. Additionally, more than half of the levels are below medium and there are only a few somewhat hard levels and one hard level (1405). Overall, this could be the easiest episode since Tasty Treasury. *This episode title shares its first word with Peppermint Palace. *This episode is easily the first episode since all the way back in Fungi Forest to have a difficulty lower than hard. **In the episode title, its second word, "Party", was previously used as the first word for Party Queen, a champion title for Sweet Surprise which is also another episode about celebration. *After this episode was released, the hexagon levels have a new interface with Bubblegum Troll. **This change took place first in mobile v1.66.0.8, released 2 days earlier. Category:World Twenty-Two Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Medium episodes Category:Somewhat hard episodes